Summer Romance
by Settiai
Summary: It was a summer Fred would never forget. :: Beth/Fred


Title: Summer Romance

Author: Settiai

Disclaimer: "Buffy the Vampire Slayer," "Angel," and other related characters are all properties of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and other related corporations. No infringement is intended. This story, such as it is, was written as a sign of respect and love for the characters, the show, and their creator. I claim no ownership of the aforementioned show and characters.

Rating: R

Explanation: This is my story for the Buffyverse Femslash Ficathon on LiveJournal, and it was written for sangerin.

Notes: Beth Maclay is Tara's cousin from the fifth season BtVS episode "Family."

Summary: It was a summer Fred would never forget.

Feedback: Comments and helpful criticisms are always appreciated.

* * *

_There's a summer drawing to an end tonight,  
And there's so much that I long to do to you.  
So tonight I hope that I will do just fine,  
And I don't see how you could ever be anything but mine._

"Anything But Mine" by Kenny Chesney

* * *

All in all, it had been an interesting summer.

After graduation, Fred had planned on spending her summer preparing for college in the fall. When her parents had practically begged her to take a vacation, however, she had decided that doing something un-nerdy might actually be a good idea. Within a week, she had found herself in Panama City, Florida, with a group of acquaintances from high school who had immediately abandoned her in order to spend their nights and days completely inebriated.

Fred, never much a drinker, had spent her days lounging on the beach and her nights trying a variety of illegal substances that her parents had probably never even heard of. All in all, she couldn't help but think that maybe her parents hadn't been completely crazy about her needing a break before heading to California.

She had met a wide assortment of people during her nightly get-togethers, and since Fred hadn't wanted to appear like some country bumpkin from Texas she had eagerly attempted to fit in with them. From skinny-dipping in the nearby ocean to making it well past third base with a complete stranger, she had been willing to try almost anything her new friends threw her way. Especially if there was a chance of it being fun.

Which was why she was sitting on the bed in her hotel room, completely nude, watching another girl remove the last vestiges of her clothing.

As the other girl's underwear slid down her legs, leaving her entirely bare, Fred suddenly felt a slight warmness appear in her lower body. When she instantly recognized the meaning behind her body's reaction, a sheepish grin appeared on her face. "Beth, right?"

The other girl turned her head towards Fred, but she quickly let out a soft peal of laughter and made her way over to the bed. "Yeah, it's Beth," she replied with a wink, dropping down beside Fred as she spoke. "Beth Maclay. So Fred, does you face always turn this red before you get ready to have sex?"

Fred couldn't help but giggle, even as she felt her face turn even redder. "None of the guys I've slept with have mentioned it."

Beth's eyes lit up in comprehension. "This is your first time with another girl," she said.

Fred didn't say anything for a moment, but she finally let out a sigh. "Yeah," she replied sheepishly.

There was an uncomfortable silence in the room for a few seconds before Beth quietly cleared her throat. "Are you doing this because you want to or because you want to fit in with the others?" she asked gently.

"To be perfectly honest," Fred said with a half-hearted shrug, "I'm really not sure."

Beth gave her a thoughtful look. "Then let's find out," she said suddenly, leaning in and kissing Fred directly on the lips before the other girl even had a chance to comprehend what was happening.

Fred blinked several times as Beth pulled away just as unexpectedly. "Want me to leave?" the other girl asked gently.

Without saying a word, Fred suddenly leaned in and kissed Beth right back, her tongue unconsciously making its way into the other girl's mouth. When they finally pulled apart, she gave Beth a self-conscious grin. "Not unless you want to leave."

* * *

"Wow," Fred said breathlessly as she stared up at the ceiling. "I don't think I'm ever going back to guys."

Beth grinned as she moved her head so that it was directly over Fred's face. "You'll miss the whole interlocking bodies thing after a while," she said teasingly. "That's why being bisexual is a good thing."

Fred giggled softly. "The best of both worlds," she said with a wink.

"Something like that," Beth whispered as she leaned down and gently pressed her lips against Fred's.

* * *

"Can I keep you?" Fred asked suddenly, her face immediately turning crimson. "And I can't believe I just said that."

Beth didn't say anything for a second, and she averted her gaze so that it didn't meet Fred's. "I wish that you could," she whispered softly. "But I have responsibilities. My family… they wouldn't understand. It took me months of begging just to go away for a week."

She paused for a moment and sighed. "There are things at home that are important," she continued after a few seconds. "Family traditions, taking care of my cousin…"

Fred propped herself up and met Beth's gaze. "Traditions?" she asked curiously.

The remaining twinkle in Beth's eyes faded, and her face darkened somewhat as she leaned back against the headrest. "It's nothing important," she said after a moment's pause. "Just something I'll go through when I turn twenty."

There was a slightly confused expression on Fred's face, but she merely nodded. Beth smiled in return and leaned in long enough to plant a gentle kiss on the other girl's lips. "Let's not talk about home," she whispered as she pulled her lips less than an inch away from Fred's skin. "Summer ends tomorrow, so let's just enjoy tonight."

"That's fine with me," Fred replied softly, her words turning into a moan of pleasure as Beth suddenly moved her lips downward in order to gently play with her breasts.

* * *

When the run rose the next morning, its light filtered in through the half-closed window blinds. It landed on the bed, warming the rumpled sheets. Fred let out a quiet groan as the light hit her back, and she unconsciously reached over to touch Beth's arm.

But her hand touched nothing but air.


End file.
